The present invention relates to techniques for managing the process of developing software.
Many software applications are becoming increasingly more complicated, and thus, more time consuming and difficult to develop. Simultaneously, customers and investors now expect development of software to be a predictable process that meets design targets on-time and within budgetary constraints. Consequently, companies are increasingly emphasizing project management during the development of software.
Unfortunately, the software development process is also becoming increasingly dynamic, with frequent changes being made to design targets and available engineering resources during a given project. It is often difficult to keep track of all of these changes and to accurately manage the resources needed to meet the design targets using existing project management tools.